


Trilogy

by NaiTheSimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaiTheSimp/pseuds/NaiTheSimp
Summary: “Pick up your phoneThe party's finished and I want you to knowI'm all aloneI'm feelin' everything before I got upI always want you when I'm coming down”In which Y/N craves her bestfriends everytime shes coming down from her high.(The Weeknd Triology album is mentioned a lot throughout this.)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_"I got something to tell you but don't know how I'ma say it, I guess that I could only say one thing_ " I whispered along with the song playing on my Bluetooth speaker as I begin to strip off my clothes. 

The Weeknd trilogy was one of my favorite albums regardless of how old it is. I had recently got home from hanging out with Samu and Rin all day since we didn't have classes today or tomorrow because of exams. I'm actually pretty surprised they didn't follow me home like usual. Knowing Rin they went home and went to sleep being that we were high majority of the day. My high was actually wearing off as I was in the shower melting in the heat of the hot water that fell on me. Coming down was my least favorite party of the high not because it made me feel weird or tired but because I craved them. " _Pick up your phone. The party's finished and I want you to know . I'm all alone , I'm feelin' everything before I got up"_ I continue to sing with the song as I swayed my hips as I washed my self. " _I always want you when I'm coming down"._ God the weekend knows his shit! All I can think about when I hear this song is the way Samu used to feel on me when we were together and how it would feel if Rin ever decided to touch me, I shuddered at the thought. There's no doubt that my bestfriends are some of the finest men alive. Me not realizing .. I been in the shower for over 30 minutes with this song playing on repeat until my phone rang loudly snapping me out of my lewd thoughts. Turning off the water and grabbing my towel I got out the shower reaching for my phone. music still playing in the background as I unlocked my phone still singing along to the song " _I ain't lied to nobody but me And you, and me But you especially_ " going to my messaging and seeing Samu had text me I clicked on it. He said he and Rin decided to come over anyway. "Idiots" I mutter as I walk out that bathroom back to my bedroom. Even though I lived alone I had a really nice apartment. My family was pretty well off but since we didn't get along, mainly me and my mother, I'm convinced she hated me since birth but let's not get into that. They opted to let me live alone all expenses paid as long as I didn't bother them or get into trouble I.e "cause them trouble" . 

Sitting on my bed I began to lotion myself. Music still playing in the background and me singing along without a care in the world. I wondered when the idiots would come. Those idiots who have been my bestfriend for years despite all of the possible things that could've complicated that such as me and Samu dating for those few months back when we were second years or when Rin confessed he used to be in love with me before admitting to me he and Samu were now dating .. I had my suspicions already but I'm happy we told me. It's not like I wasn't happy for them but I was kind of sad because I still have feelings for both of them. Of course they didn't know that and I doubt I would ever tell. But just sitting here thinking about the what if's of all three of us decided to be together has something stirring in my lower region.  
  


Lost in thought I didn't even hear Samu and Rin come in. I wasn't shocked that they let themselves in since they both how a key to my place. And they were shocked to see my nude body on my bed half lotion lost in thought. After all we all seem each other naked at some point and even if we haven't, I'm sure they seen other women's body. I was a late bloomer so by the time my body developed all of the curves I have now, me and Samu were no longer dating so I wasn't surprised the when he gasp the first time he saw me naked with my now matured body. Rin on the other hand acted as if it was nothing. Snapping back to look at them, I wonder how long they were standing there before I noticed. "N/nie put in some clothes before I take mine off and join you " Rin said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and Samu smirked but didn't say anything. "What are you losers doing here? I walked home alone because y'all said y'all weren't coming over tonight" I hissed while getting up and walking to my dresser for my panties and a t shirt. "Rin changed his mind because he missed his 'n/nie' and wanted to cuddle with her too" Samu spat as he glared at Suna. I laughed Samu is so clingy but tries to hid it so well. "Don't worry Samu I'm not going to still Rin from you" I laughed again while Samu continued to glare at Suna while Suna stared at me as if he didn't dee the hold burning through the side of his head.

Turning my back to them I bent to put my panties on and straightened up to put on my oversized t shirt. Normally a girl would feel weird with two guys in the room while she was nude but to me this was fine.. it was just Samu and Rin, neither of them saw me in that way... right? The thought of it even being possible just made excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna and Osamu have a secret .. just how will they go about it

SunasPOV)

I felt Samu glaring at me as I stared and n/n get dressed. It's not like his glare was indicating that I did anything wrong. It was actually because I was being too obvious. 

Back at Suna's house  
"Ne Samu, do you still have feelings for n/n? I know it's been a while since you guys called things off but I'm just curious" I asked Samu as we layed in bed with my head on his chest. Samu sighed so I leaned up to look him in the face. "I don't know, maybe. I haven't been trying to thing about it because you know .. " Samu said point back and forth between us. I knew what he was trying to say but why did that matter? I love n/n still too. "Samu, I know you do because you look at her the same way I look at her" Samu flinched when he realized what I said and tackled me to the bed. Looking down at me he playfully mocking me "n/nie come cuddles with me and Samu" but then he leaned down a to my ear and whispered "how are you looking at her the same as me if you never even felt a pussy?" I gasp and lightly swatted him on the back "there's only one way to find out right?" I asked smirking at Samu hoping he understood what I was getting at. Of course he didn't when he smirked back at me and pulled out his phone to tell N/n we were coming over. We learned to Atleast let her know we were coming because of the countless times we walked in on her getting herself off to what she thought we didn't hear ... us.

Back to present 

"Oooohh n/nieee" I said in a sang song manner as a slowly walked to sit on her bed. She looked back at me and I patted my lap for her to sit, "let me help you with that" I jestured to her thigh high socks that she loved to wear to bed for some reason. Not that I'm complaining. N/n shrugged and flopped down on my lap. I then caught eye contact with Samu and mouth "I'm going to touch her Pusey" sticking my tongue out at him. "Pfftttt" Samu started laugh and n/nie looked back at me "are you going to help me or not stop messing around Rin I'm getting tired" throwing her legs over my legs I spread my legs out making sure hers were wide open for Samu to see since he sat in her fluffy computer chair right in from of us. Once I saw him swallow harshly while looking at me and n/nie I knew it was time to put our silently devised plan into motion. Ohh n/nie we have plans for you and I know you're going to love it as much as we do I thought to myself.

We're not surprised that while we had our silent conversation staring at each other n/nies head leaned back a little so more of her weight was on me. She always gets tired when her high wears off. I sighed and took the socks out her hands and unraveled them to put them in her. As I pulled the sock up to her left thigh i grazed her inner thigh which she accidentally left out a soft moan. N/nies eyes shot wide open "R-Rin I'm so sorry I - I didn't .." I cut her off with laughter watching her panic. "N/n we both have heard you moan plenty of times, just because it's me who made you moan this time doesn't mean you should be embarrassed" mouth wide n/n turned to look at me shouting "YOU DID NOT MAKE ME MOAN I MOAN ALL THE TIME WHEN IM TOUCHED SOFTLY ".

"Pfftttt" both me and Samu started laughing. "Wait I-I didn't mean that s-shut up you knew what I'm trying to say" n/n tried to explain herself . Just then we stopped laughing so hard and We starred at each other listening the whole time as n/n went on denying I made her moan. I looking at Samu I noticed the glint of lust in his eye. I knew why though. Even though the sound was barley above a whisper.. her moans are angelic. Because of the way Samu was staring I decided to be impulsive. N/nie being the mess she was was still going on a tangent until I grabbed her face and bought it close to me lips almost touching "Then let me make you moan n/nie , let me hear you moan because of me" with her face still be head by me her eyes tilted to look at Samu as if she was asking if he was going to let it happen. "Samu's fine with it babe" I whispered to n/n "see" I said I turned her full face to look at him who sat back in the chair with his arms folded behind his head. Samu grin grew wider as he looked at us. He thought this was a joke huh ? He doesn't think I can go through with loosing my virginity to n/nie. I mean yeah I dated before but I only ever did sexual things with guys. Let me show Samu I'm no bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut will be in the next chapter 
> 
> Also I hate the word “pussy” lmfao


	3. High for this/what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy … maybe a little too spicy, maybe not spicy enough 
> 
> Also as since I didn’t mention before.. these characters are obviously aged up but y/n. Samu & Suna are all university students over the age of 21.

Third POV

Trilogy album was still playing in the background. It was your second favorite song 'High for this' softly playing as you were coming, _'You don't know what's in store, But you know what you're here for. Close your eyes, lay yourself beside me. Hold tight for this ride. We don't need no protection. Come alone, we don't need attention'_ trying not to sing along so you can focus and come to terms with the situation you were in. "Damn you The Weeknd" you thought as you fought the urge to sing. You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard Chuckling and the vibrations on your back coming from Suna as he stood stood up with you still on his lap and flipped you over. 

Now you were laying on your stomach on the bed with him hovering over you from behind singing along with the song in a quiet whisper _'Open your hand, take glass. Don't be scared, I'm right here. Even though, you don't roll. Trust me girl, you wanna be high for this"_ it felt like he was singing this directly to you. To say the anticipation alone made you wet is an understatement. His strength isn't a surprise to you. He and Samu carry you all the time. What's a surprise is his boldness tonight. You noticed the weird stares between him and Samu so You should've known they'll be up to something. In the back of my mind you were praying for a threesome it'll be a dream come true or fantasy you would say. Two hot men who are also your bestfriends that are dating but one is your ex that Took your virginity. Oh to dream, but they never hinted at even wanting me in that way. Even with the countless times of them walking in on you getting off to the thought of them, chanting their names wishing it was their hands instead of your own.. they never said anything about it so you assumed they didn't hear me but You know they did. It was just something better left unspoken. And who the hell were they to tell me You can't get off to the thought of them fucking you or each other. After all Suna does get a little too detailed when he tells you about their "experiments" , You also wouldn't mind getting yourself off watching them, they're so hot I could imagine the look on Sunas face as Osamu rails him .. ugh. You sigh, telling yourself stop being so horny snap out of it because this is what they want Rin wants to play with you and get you rolled up just to laugh at you. He's done it before. Bastard. And Samu! You can't believe he's going along with thi- "ohhh" You sighed and snapped out of your thoughts when You felt thick fingers press against you heat, rubbing slow circles as you un willingly bucking your hips for more. Suna wasn't giving you what you asked for.

With the album still going on shuffle, ' _What you need'_ came on and you over hear Samu lightly singing his favorite song, ' _Does he touch you here like this, this, this, this? Let me take the friction from your lips. And I'ma love you girl, the way you need Ain't no one gon' stop us, ain't no one gon' stop us. And I'm gon' give you girl, what you fiend I'm the drug in your veins, just fight through the pain"_ you realize it no longer sounds like he's on the other side of the room right behind you as well. Maybe it's because he is or it's just your imagination because you trying not to focus on the teasing coming from Suna. 

"Holy shit," Suna laughs, you're so fucking wet. What ever should we do about it Samu?" Adjusting his position and straightening up so he's standing up behind you, you roll over to your back and realize Samu is next to Suna both looking down at you with hungry eyes. "So he really is in on this too" you think to yourself. "So, Princess," Samu says, leaning in to press little kiss to your to you inner thigh while also slowly spreading your legs open. "Which one of us do you want first?". Suna, the satan on earth, pinches your nipples harshly through your shirt. "N/niee, Samu asked a question it's not nice to keep him waiting trust me" he teases. gasping for breath and moaning slightly from the stimulation you manage to squeak out a "I don't know" before Samu gripped both your thighs pulling you to the end of the bed. Running his fingers over your covered slit, Samu continues to sing the song as it's coming to an end _"He's what you want, he's what you want He's what you want, he's what you want I'm what you need"_ shooting you a smug grin before ripping your panties clean off you and pushes your knees up exposing you to both the men above you. "I think I have an idea" Samu smiles dangerously. Still holding you your legs Samu orders Suna to strip and Suna complies immediately. You lay there feeling the cool breeze flowing across your wet slit as your still exposed to both men ready and waiting for something .. anything. Just as you turn to look as Suna realize you never noticed just how BIG he was. He and Samu mentioned taking turns with each other but how is he handling all of that Sunas packing. While lost in thought thinking about Sunas dick size he and Samu switches places so Samu could strip. While Samu is taking off his clothes you feel Suna soft my rubbing your thighs and around your heat but never where you want him cause your breathe to be shaky Everytime he was close enough to touch you there. You're wondering if Suna thinks this is all a game and your becoming angry just thinking about how he's toying you. But you don't get to voice that as you feel a sharp slap to your slit making you cry out in pleasure. It's Samu moving Suna out the way. He looks down at you and snickers " you need to learn how to relax and wait, Suna has never had pussy before so be patient" before you could respond another sharp slap came but before you could even feel the pleasure from it his lips close around your clit and you nearly scream from the surprise and pleasure. Samu began to eat you like a starved man while Suna leaned in to kiss you slightly muffling your moans. Suddenly you gasp as long digits push past your walls, scratching deliciously at the itch that comes every night your home alone thinking about them. Suna laces his fingers with yours as Samu Mercilessly attacks your cunt with his mouth and fingerings. Your breathe began to pick up as you were coming close to climax and Samu must have picked up on that because he stopped before the nerves snapped and granted your release. Tears formed in you eyes as you were ready to cry. Samu pulled Suna from you and they began to make out allowing Suna to taste you on him while you just watched. Mid make out Samu guided Sunas hand to your heat making you flinch slightly but you were excited to find out you were his first. Being the clown he is Suna bent down to your heat saying "Thank you for the food." Before licking a strip up your slit causing you to mewl. This time was different though. Suna stoped and You were guided to move up onto the bed so Suna could eat you while also bending over which you didn't question why until you saw Samu getting behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all come across any spelling mistakes let me know also I decided to change the name of the story because it made more since to title chapters after the songs


	4. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues but .. are they done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so smutttyy please don’t read if you’re underage .

Third POV

Suna begins to fingers your pussy, leaning down to suck on your clit. Your hands find their way in his hair, gripping tight as you tried to ride his fingers and push if face further into you. Suna begins loaning against you and you feel the vibration on your clit, you lean up on your elbows to see Samu fingering Suna opening him open. Suna pushes you back down and reaches up to rub you left breast and tweak your nipples making you moan a little louder. It could definitely be heard over the music that was still playing. You close your eyes in bliss, blushing and panting. Who would’ve ever thought you’ll have this moment, the chance to not only be pleasured by them but also see them in action. “If this is actually a dream I am going to be so -a-ah” your thoughts were cut off and your eyes snapped open feeling your climax approaching. It’s like Suna could tell. Though he was in his one state a bliss he began to move his fingers slowly causing you to whimper and lean up to look at him. “Sunaaaaa” you whined. He looked you in the eyes a let out a “hmm” against your clit that he was still sucking on making you shudder. 

The Weeknd _‘Outside’_ began to play and you heard Samu singing a long as he took his fingers out of Suna giving him a slap on the ass causing Suna to look back at him. He began twirling his fingers as if he was signaling Suna to flip over. _“Baby I will stay up all night. I've been goin' hard since last night And I'ma go harder tonight Wish you could see you through my eyes”_ Suna removed his fingers from your cunt and stopped his assault on your clit. You were on the verge of tears because he basically just denied your orgasm. You sat there in shock watching as Suna flipped over, Samu grabbing his legs and placing them over his shoulder while seething inside him. Suna’s moan alone was enough to make you think you’ll cum right there _. “And I'ma work you like a pro, baby, why And, you gon' take it like one Yeah you gon' take it like one And I'ma give it like you asked for it, why Cause you been talkin' 'bout it I know you talkin' 'bout it”_ both Samu and you sung as You watching him pound Suna. Saying the sight before you didn’t have you extremely horny was a understatement. You were snapped out of your thoughts once again when Suna pulled you thighs motioning for you to sit on his face. You looked up at Samu as if to silently ask if it that was okay. He then tilted his head and gestured you to come toward him. You sat on Sunas face, facing Samu. 

Pulling your face closer to him Samu leaned his forehead on yours and breathlessly whispered “you don’t know how long I’ve - we’ve been waiting for this y/n”. Looking up into his eyes you can see the lust there, there’s also a hint of another emotion but that can be saved for another time. He breaks eye contact with you so he can suck on your neck and you no longer are thinking about anything between him and the sensations of Suna’s tongue fucking you. Samu begins to thrust into Suna again Suna could not help but moan steadily now, gasping when Samu massaged his balls heavy breaths in between his assault on you making it all feel more intense. You feel Sunas fingers taping on your back entrance and you tense your a bit. Samu pulls your face back to him to look you in the eyes before kissing you so tenderly that your boy relaxes. Slipping his hand down he begins to rub your clit at the same pace he’s fucking Suna. You decided to grab Sunas cock and pump him to ease the pain of the noticeable orgasm that’s oncoming. You then feel Sunas add a second finger into your ass. You don’t even know when he added the first one. He’s plunging them into your ass knuckles deep with his tongue still inside you working you towards your high. Samu is still rubbing your clit but even faster now as he’s trying to keep it the same pace as his thrust in Suna. Your body is sent into over drive and your legs are shaking. Before you know it, Your toes curl and you cum all over Sunas face and Samus fingers. You’re to busy pulling in your high crying out, tears falling, body jerking and not knowing you’re squeezing Sunas cock hard in your hand until you felt warm liquid sliding down through your fingers. Sunas tongue left your cunt as he moans panting and moaning due to reaching his orgasm and Samu continuous assault on his ass. “ Oh god, babe, you feel so good,” Samu moaned, the tension visible over his entire body. Samu removes his hand from you clit and pulls up in so he can kiss you, praising you as he pulls out and releases on Sunas thighs. You’re all out of breath.

You get up and move off of Sunas chest to sit on the bed as he sits up and Samu sits on the other side of you rubbing circles into your back. You squirted pretty girl” Suna grins, licking his lips, “that’s so hot”. You slap Sunas arm and tell him not to say things like that. Samu turns your head to look at him and grins “he’s right it was hot I wish I could’ve tasted it” now you’re embarrassed so you get up to leave. Not before Suna pulls you back down across his lap to rub your ass, “where you going n/nie? I hope you don’t think we’re done already”. Samus palm collided with the pert curve of your ass, delivering a mild spank, and then he ghosted his touch over the stinging pain he glanced between you and Suna “we’re far from done y/n” he said as he ran his fingers between your folds “ we’ve wanted this for so long and we know how long you been waiting so be patient babe, we don’t want to have to punish you right Suna ?” Suna answered with a loud laugh pushing his hair back “Samus right n/niee .. unless you want to be punished is that you’re thing?” Samu chuckles “She’s excited” , Suna runs his hand up and down your cunt and stills at you entrance “fuck babe, I can see how hard she’s clenching around nothing, you can’t wait to be filled again hmm”

You always wanted this moment to come now that it’s here you’re going all out. Who knows when you’ll have this opportunity again? What if it’s a one time thing? You felt butterflies in your stomach from how they’ve been talking to you… maybe you’ll be bad and see what the punishment is.. whose to say you’ll get a second chance. Little do they know they’re in for a wild _**ride.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Smut scene is coming up in the next chapter


End file.
